With the continuous development of intelligent terminals, more and more people achieve control over electronic device by video control signals acquired by acquisition device such as cameras.
For example, many TV sets, intelligent glasses have the function to control the current display interface by the acquired video control signals.
Furthermore, the focusing of the electronic device can be controlled by the video control signals.